I'll See You at the End of the World
by randomcat23
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3! This will be a collection of one-shots. Fifth: Kagari joins her in her cell now and then. Sixth: Ginoza and Akane clean out Masaoka's safe house. Seventh: Kogami and Akane spend the morning in bed.
1. Kogami visits Akane in her cell

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass isn't mine.

Kogami visits Akane at her cell.

* * *

The glass wall muffles Kogami's voice, but it's still the sweetest thing she has been given after a week of computerized beeps and silence. She lets herself savor it.

"There's no date set for your trial yet."

What he means is, _"I still don't know what is happening or what they are planning."_

With practiced ease, she keeps her reply light. "I guess I'll keep waiting then."

Kogami tries to hide it, but frustration flickers between his brows. Akane frowns; he's getting impatient. Who could blame him? After five months with no explanation of what awaited her, she should be too.

She's not, however. Forever calm, Hue clear as the sky. Some would call it a curse, her unwavering acceptance of what life handed her.

But him? There was nothing Kogami hated as much as unanswered questions and the inability to solve them.

She swallows, worried for him.

She could imagine the smug look on the latest Sibyl android.

_Isn't it funny how your roles have reversed?_

She had gotten what she wanted, Shinya Kogami back in Japan. After all those years apart, after pleading with the Sibyl System to erase his execution order, the whole case against him was unceremoniously dropped. They had twelve unreal months together living as equal citizens.

If she believed in such things, she would have called it a miracle.

As it turns out, the Sibyl System can't stand to let them _be_.

Kogami eyes the room behind her. "Have you seen your parents?"

_"Are they at least treating you alright?"_

"Yes, two weeks ago."

_"Don't worry. They haven't crossed the line into torture just yet."_

Kogami is stone. There's guilt in his gray eyes, impatience in his clenched fists. There isn't much he can say that wouldn't be interrupted as treason. The Sibyl System knows that too, no doubt recording every word they exchange during these meetings. Akane is beginning to wonder why they let him visit her at all.

A trap?

Emotional manipulation?

Or maybe she is just too used to having him gone that she naturally questions their meetings.

She'll have days to ponder that after he left, so Akane sets aside that train of thought. She steps closer to the barrier between them and says, "I'm glad you're here, Kogami."

Here, as in Japan, because she can't have him thinking it would be better if he had never come home. That she would be better off without him.

She places her palm against the glass. Smiles. He mirrors her pose, the defeated look in his eyes softening for a second. She can almost feel the warmth through the glass when a buzzer goes off. They both jump.

Time's up.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispers, both a threat against the system and a confirmation that he understood her. He nods stiffly and turns to leave before the guards yell at him.

It is a promise she knows he'll keep, so long as the Sibyl System allows.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm disappointed Akane's been sidelined for this new season. However, it has given me a lot of angsty Shinkane feels. So, I expect I'll be writing quite a bit about them. **So, fair warning, there will be spoilers. Chapters won't necessarily connect to one another; I envision this as a mix of one-shots depending on what scenarios come to mind.**

Also, I'm trying this new thing where I don't stew over a story for weeks before posting it. Please feel free to dish out criticism. It is also likely that each chapter will be tweaked after posting.

I'm already working on a second one-shot.

I'm super excited for this third season because I like having more Psycho Pass and the Sinners of the Systems movies were pretty good in my opinion. I'm tentatively hopeful, too, because I honestly thought we wouldn't see Kogami until much later in the season. But I guess there's no time to waste when you only get eight episodes.

If anyone is on Tumblr, I just made one for myself. Hit me up, sanguine-ixion! I'm still figuring out how to navigate it, lol.

Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	2. Akane used the dating app once Part I

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Psycho-Pass.

Akane used the Sibyl System's dating application only once.

* * *

He was smart. They had nearly identical scores on the tests out of high school. He went into banking and now held a prominent position managing an automobile company's finances.

Golden eyes, hair a shade darker than hers and he kept it cut short. Lean body, easy on the eyes.

By biometrics, they were a perfect match.

Akane had stared at her phone, the app blinking merrily with the match, while biting her lip. She was 25 years old. Her best friend was married. They all said she was being stubborn.

_Just try._

She had exhaled and clicked **Yes**.

Tatsuya Mizuno.

He's sharp. She met him in a suit and she never saw him wearing sweatpants outside of the gym. He's not stuffy though. Their relationship was one with laughter and comfortable nights walking down the commercial district. Their conversations ranged in topic from politics to movies. He liked sport films while she preferred documentaries. They watched both on the couch in his apartment.

She thought it would work out long term.

Before he picked her up for their fourth date, she put away the box of Spinals.

Their relationship progressed through a list of ticking boxes.

Date. Kiss. Fuck.

She met his parents.

He met hers.

Spend the night. Talk about the future. She left some clothing at his apartment.

He bought her gifts. He's surprisingly good at it. A clip for her hair, a subscription to a digital crime newspaper. A cute pillow for her bed. He may never have understood the switch that flipped when she came home, how she'd walk in with a thousand-yard stare only to disappear in the bathroom and reappear in comfy pajamas and a wide smile, but he understood there was a balance there. He held his questions till she cradled a hot cup of tea at the table.

He took her to concerts, held her hand.

She was happy.

The first crack appeared when he asked, "How come you never initiate anything?"

Besides pressing the **Yes** option on the dating app, she realized this was true.

He started the conversation.

He leaned in first.

He undressed her.

He planned their dates.

She shrugged.

"Are you even happy?" He asked.

"Yes," she insisted.

_Wasn't she?_

She tried to be better. She suggested new restaurants and shared a little bit more about her job. Once, browsing in a store, she purchased a piece of lacy navy blue lingerie, thinking _"He might like it."_

They were fine again, for a time.

She soldiered through several difficult cases. He spent a month working late on a dire financial proposal. They exchanged messages with inside jokes that made her giggle. They passed out next to each other in bed, too tired for anything more than a hand squeeze.

Then, one afternoon, he found the cigarettes.

She explained, "They help me think, sometimes. When I'm stuck on a case."

It was true.

It wasn't enough.

He frowned. "Liar."

She straightened her stance. "Fine. They belonged to an old coworker of mine."

It sounded so wrong.

He fisted the cigarette pack before tossing it onto the table.

It was a tumble after this. That little seed of doubt took root.

Even a perfectly calculated relationship needed heart. Maybe that was what failed them. It was _supposed_ to be easy. It was _calculated_ to be perfect. They should just _click_.

Maybe he never considered failure as a possibility.

Maybe he never anticipated murky answers to his questions.

Maybe she failed to open up enough, kept her complexities hidden.

Maybe she held on to it because it was expected, it was given to her.

She let it go.

The door closed behind him. There's no clothing to give back. (She'll have to get her shirt from his place.) She threw out the gifts and let out a frustrated sigh.

With hands on her hips, Akane blinked away tears in her empty apartment.

She wiped her face and made a cup of tea.

Across the table, she stared at the abused pack of cigarettes and thought of that old paper letter she had tucked away next to her bed.

Her phone lit up, **Three New Matches**.

"Vultures." She silenced the application.

The couch welcomed her like an old friend. The news was on, a piece about population growth. She blew the steam over her tea and turned the channel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I borrowed Tatsuya's name off of a character from Whistle.

Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	3. Shion and Yayoi catch up

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

Shion and Yayoi catch up.

Missing scene from S3 Episode 4.

* * *

It was one more case solved, one more in the books. They all knew there was a larger mystery unraveling around them, but today felt like victory nonetheless.

"Just like old times, huh, Yayoi?" Shion couldn't help herself, she winked at the woman next to her.

"Just like old times," Yayoi agreed, amusement playing with the corner of her mouth.

Shion was tempted to reach across and brush the long hair from Yayoi's face. Instead she lit a cigarette and breathed in the comfort and pain of nostalgia and longing.

"You're doing well," the new journalist said.

"As good as can be."

The MWPSB couldn't function without her skills, which was a good thing. Pesky feelings stayed repressed so long as she's exhausted. Akane's situation was never far from her mind, but other than that, life was fine. Even if it was now without Yayoi.

She never held it against her, in fact, she encouraged Yayoi to pursue life after Enforcer. The way her Hue had recovered was a thing of beauty and inspiration. Shion would have followed her if her own Hue had shown any sign of repair.

It had not.

_"We need to separate,"_ she had said sternly. The sky outside was a pale pink. Shion had laid awake watching the changing horizon with bated breath.

_"No." _Shion remembers how the young sunlight had glimmered over Yayoi's bare skin.

_"Yes."_ She had taken Yayoi's hand. _"You deserve this chance. You can't have it if we're still together."_

They couldn't stay close, who knew how she would hold her back? Partners on the outside weren't punished if one of the pair failed a mental health check, but they weren't regular citizens. The system might read Yayoi staying as her clinging to her unlawful past, unwilling to change.

Letting go had broken Shion's heart but Yayoi was worthy of this rare opportunity to reenter society.

Now, Yayoi grabbed her hand, bringing her back to the present.

"I miss you."

Shion half smiled. "Same, darling."

Yayoi kissed her on the cheek and gathered her coat.

Shion thought about following her out into the hallway to extend their sliver of time together. The door closed. The distance yawned. She pressed her lips together as she tapped the cigarette against the ash tray. She flicked one delicate finger under a wet lash and resumed typing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's not clear to me whether or not Yayoi and Shion are still together. I'd like to think so. There's definitely still a fondness between them. I also feel like the situation I wrote is probable too.

Thanks for reading! -randomcat23


	4. Akane used the dating app once Part II

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine!

Akane used Sibyl's dating app once. Part II.

* * *

It's her.

She's at a cafe table with her hands at home around her coffee cup. There's a man in the seat next to her. Dark hair, intense gaze. Broad shoulders. The man practically dwarfs Akane.

They're discussing work, he's sure of it. He's seen that look on her face a hundred times before. He can't pass up this opportunity, however. A man of numbers and logic, he needed the final solution to make sense.

"Akane," he greets with a small wave.

She startles. The man shifts his focus from her to him. The pointed attention burns, but Tatsuya refuses to acknowledge him before Akane does.

"Tatsuya. Hi."

He holds his breath while they assess each other for a second too long.

"It's been awhile," she finally offers.

"It has." His shoulders droop a little with relief. "How are you?"

In his daydreams it was easy; they talk, share lunch, maybe reminisce. Here, she just returns the obligated pleasantries. His words feel wooden as they pass his lips. They used to have such lively conversations.

This is just awkward.

"This is my friend, Shinya Kogami."

Tatsuya finally looks at the man. They shake hands. It's a little too tight to be polite.

She falters for a title for him, so he introduces himself. "Tatsuya Mizuno. Akane and I used to date."

The man-Shinya-stands, nods. "I'll let you two talk."

Tatsuya half smiles until the man pulls out a pack of Spinal cigarettes. Tatsuya glances from the cigarettes to Akane, understanding washing over him. Oddly enough, all he can think is: "_He's older than I expected_."

There's no apology in Akane's eyes. In fact, she may have jut out her chin the tiniest fraction. Was it a challenge?

Tatsuya stuffs his hands deep in his pockets, unwilling to take her up on it. Honestly, he never imagined a confrontation. In an attempt to redirect the conversation, he forces a smile.

"I'm glad you are well."

"You too." She stands, putting them on even footing. The wind tussles her hair and carries a trail of cigarette smoke with it. Tatsuya's nostrils flair as he shoots a glare at the man, unable to ignore the shadow hanging over their interaction.

The following silence forces him to acknowledge that whatever remained between them was nothing better than dust. They've run out of rehearsed words and now there's nothing else to say.

"You know. I really did like you," she says, taking up the challenge he had rejected. She tucks her hair behind her ears, the little motion still a favorite of his. "For a time, I thought it would work."

Each word is like a paper cut, a tiny, sharp slice against his heart, his daydream.

"Me too." He clears his throat, fighting the sting behind his eyes.

There's some inward wrestling, the struggle is written all over her face. Finally, Akane says, "I never cheated on you."

Bringing up the accusation he had hurled at her was another cut. It's the final seal on any hope for a happy reunion. Stubbornly, he constructs a counter argument. However, Tatsuya decides against a fight; he's a numbers guy, after all.

This equation was always going to be uneven.

"I know. We just weren't meant to be."

_Even if Sibyl said so...it failed to identify one variable._

The man tosses the spent cigarette before turning back toward the table.

"It was good to see you," he says, because, despite everything, it is true. A bitter resolution is better than none.

"You too." The little hesitation is the last knife strike. Tatsuya doesn't say goodbye, he doesn't wait for the man to return. He turns on his heel with a lump in his throat.

A block away, he checks his Psycho-Pass. It is slightly elevated, but not dangerous. At least there is that.

He opens his phone and checks his dating application.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is some self-indulgent stuff, lol. Maybe you got a kick out of it too?

Next chapter should feature Ginoza. Hopefully. The muse is fickle, as always. Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	5. Kagari joins Akane in her cell

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass isn't mine.

Kagari joins her in her cell now and then.

* * *

He always appears in the quiet to prod her.

As if she could ever forget.

Akane takes her dinner to her couch. Kagari lounges in the chair across from her, always casual, even in death. As she blows the steam from her bowl, she can hear him lightly sneer, _Look at you, special treatment even in prison._

"You would hate it here," she counters. "No video games allowed."

He laughs, the sound and image the strongest memory she has of him.

_You sure about that?_

She's not. Her jail cell was a mansion compared to any of Kagari's living quarters.

He's just one of Sibyl's ghosts.

He's one of the few she doesn't mind; though each time, grief crawls up the back of her throat and threatens to escape as a cry.

While Sibyl continues to strive for a more perfect society, Akane commits to remembering the lives the system has ruined. Someone has to hold them accountable, even if that someone is behind bars.

Kagari's foot bounces with the same energy he had in life.

_Akane, you could have chosen anything and yet you chose this?_

She smiles to herself. He tosses his head back as he starts to fade.

"Yes. And I'd do it all again if given the chance."

Kagari disappears with a lopsided grin and the proclamation: _Well, good. Nobody likes a quitter._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I miss Kagari. I'm not entirely sure what this is, but since everyone seems to get hallucinations on this show, why the hell not?

I'm still working on that chapter with Ginoza. It just decided to expand a bit, so I ended up finishing this one first.

Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	6. Ginoza cleans out Masaoka's safe house

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Psycho Pass is not mine!

Ginoza and Akane clean out Masaoka's safe house.

Post Season 1.

* * *

It was Kogami who led them there in the end, damn him.

The week after Sibyl opened up Kogami's room for clean out, Tsnuemori dropped a set of keys and a scrap of paper on his desk with an apologetic smile. Later, she told him all the files on Makashima were gone as if they had never been there in the first place. (They had even ripped out the photograph of Kogami and Sasayama.) It was an effective way of erasing a case that hadn't gone Sibyl's way.

He was trying to make sure the same thing didn't happen to his father.

He glanced at the paper. The address was near the docks.

"I'll go with you," she said.

Ginoza pocketed the objects, wondering if her motives were purely professional. Sure, he needed an Inspector to cart him around these days, but Akane was also on the hunt for answers. His father's safe house was conveniently one of the last places Kogami stayed.

He almost said no. He could get someone else to take him. Instead, he sighed and accepted.

It appeared they had to follow Kogami's lead one last time.

On their next day off, Tsnemori accompanied him to the docks. They made the drive in companionable silence. Trying to focus on anything but his pounding heart, Ginoza watched the sun gleam off each light post lining the highway. He was lost in some hazy memory of his childhood when Akane parked the car.

It was a small rectangular building at the end of a line of warehouses. The windows on the east were covered in opaque plastic; whether to help tame the sun streaming in or to protect privacy, Ginoza couldn't guess. Maybe both. What the hell did one do in a safe house anyway? As he approached the door, he noted it may have been painted yellow at one point. He grimaced; his mother's favorite color, of course.

The rudimentary lock unlatched without a groan. The door rolled up smoothly. Easy access for something that was supposed to be hidden.

They both coughed on the welcoming cloud of dust. Once his eyes adjusted, Ginoza took the first step in. It was unremarkable. File cabinets lined the walls. The sun did light the entire room, but there was one pull light hanging from the ceiling. His trained eye noted the footprints on the floor and where objects had been moved from the desk. He bit down his resurfacing anger at Kogami.

At least Sibyl hadn't raided this yet.

Maybe they ever would.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the room. Akane sped past him to the far end of the file cabinets. He half stepped into the room. Now that they were here, he couldn't decide what he was looking for. Proof of his father's existence? Masaoka wasn't Kagari, there was a grave for him.

Maybe just something personal, something that wasn't a work file.

Something of his _Father's_ and not his _Enforcer's_.

Ginoza shuffled his feet and then opened the cabinet closest to him.

And then a second.

And a third.

Most were empty, others held old case files. In one he found records of repairs done to a house. New flooring, a receipt for a concrete ramp, the number for the furniture store in the city. There was a USB storage device labeled Bills. Ginoza pocketed the storage drive just in case something else was hidden on it.

Akane had her head buried in a drawer. Files flipped through her fingers like water rushing over river stones. He considered joining but decided against it; Akane would show him anything of interest. Besides, some searches were better done alone. He turned away from her furrowed brow and the obsession that stretched her eyes wide.

The desk's drawers proved to be more interesting than the file cabinets. The bottom one contained a bottle of alcohol and two shot glasses, drawing a chuckle out of him. He set the bottle on the desk before ripping open the top drawer. It appeared empty, but he stubbornly stuck his hand in and touched something. Out in the open, the sun shined on his father's old police badge. The metal was dirty. Ginoza rubbed it along the sleeve of his suit jacket before cradling it in his palms.

Akane appeared at his shoulder and he jumped, dropping the badge on the desk.

Embarrassed, he cleared his throat before picking up a shot glass. "Thirsty, Inspector?"

"I'll pass," she said with a smile.

Ginoza glanced at her empty hands and said, "You didn't find anything, huh?"

Akane shook her head and shrugged. "I guess that's to be expected. Kogami wasn't here for more than a day or two."

She tried to hide the disappointment from her voice, but he heard it and frowned.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, he joked, "He must have been losing his touch, leaving behind all these footprints."

She only laughed once, a hollow sound.

"You're right." After another longing glance around the room, Akane dismissed herself. "I'll be in the car. Take as long as you need."

As he watched her retreating back, he couldn't help but ask himself what happened to the bright-eyed Inspector who ran through the rain to her first mission?

Ginoza cursed Kogami under his breath for the thousandth time, but stopped short of calling after her. Aren't they both looking for answers that will never be found? He's not in any position to reprimand her or suggest she drop this obsession. Hopefully, Akane will dismiss Kogami soon enough.

Ginoza swallowed the knot in his throat before turning back to the task at hand.

He picked up the discarded badge. The chair squeaked as Ginoza leaned back. His heart throbbed while he traced his thumb over the grooves of the badge. _Masaoka Tomomi_, it said, not _Hound 1_. It wasn't enough, but it would have to do.

In a gut decision, he opened the liquor bottle and poured out a shot. Picking up the glass, he sniffed the alcohol and coughed.

"Here's to you, old man." It went down smoother than he expected.

He packed up a box of his father's belongings. The bottle of alcohol, a picture of his parent's wedding day. Too many photos of him as a baby. They must have cost a fortune to print. He took special care to wrap his father's original badge in an old rag.

At the door, he took one last look at the room and the scraps of his father's life. Tears pricked at his eyes. Finally, he closed the door, locked it. In an act of self preservation, he swept his hair over his eyes, knowing full well Akane would see the redness.

"We can turn in the keys, I think," he said as a distraction.

"You don't want to keep it?"

"No, there's nothing here worth saving anymore."

Akane opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it. "Alright. We'll stop at the warehouse office on our way out."

Ginoza patted his pocket, just to make sure the badge was there, and got in the car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	7. Kogami and Akane spend a morning in bed

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

Kogami and Akane spend the morning in bed.

* * *

Tomorrow he will be gone.

The looming departure threatens their time together, much like how the hail rattles against the windows. It seeks to destroy the peace inside.

There used to be a time when each departure sliced her heart like a knife. From the first tearful pleading to the most recent desperate kiss, the uncertainty of their reunions left her pining for one more second, two if the world was generous. A few months and a handful of peaceful reunions later the departures lost their edge. For now, she accepts that he is coming back.

Comforted, Akane snuggles closer.

She's found she's quite good at sneaking in and out of bed. Even on a sleepless night, when she rotates and the beds shifts, he slumbers on. She teased him about it once, how he sleeps like a rock. He had pondered her statement for a time before replying, "It's a new habit. Came about with you."

She had blushed so bright, he had laughed.

Today, however, her movement stirs him. He cracks an eye open. After making a quick assessment, it closes again. Shinya snakes an arm around her.

"Don't you ever sleep in?" He mumbles into her hair.

The storm shifts to rain, pounding waves against the glass. Akane tilts her head to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Don't you ever get up early? There's only so much time in the day."

As he drifts off again, Shinya hums, "This is a perfectly acceptable use of time."

* * *

Tomorrow he will be gone.

More precisely, he'd be on a plane 18 hours from now. Destination unknown. Details are scarce; it wouldn't be the first time he was in transit before Federica transferred the case files to his device. Last night, irritated with Frederica's (or the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, he isn't sure yet) habit of keeping him in the dark, he had thrown his duffle bag to the floor with a huff.

Over Akane's shoulder, he eyes the bag on the floor. Unzipped, the top reveals its half-packed contents, now jumbled after getting tossed.

Akane rises to her elbows and presses her lips to the wrinkle on his brow. "Don't let it bother you," she advises, cleverly guessing the source of irritation. He takes another look at her but decides against any verbal response. Instead, he finds her shoulder and pulls her back under his chin.

"Hey," she protests weakly.

If her earlier teasing tells him anything, she's prodding him to get up, exercise, seize the day in any way possible. His counterpoint is that, judging from the sky, it is not worth leaving the apartment today.

He gets her argument, but since most missions require constant sprinting and sleepless nights, he finds doing nothing much more attractive right now.

Well...maybe not _nothing_.

He can compromise.

The memory of her moaning under him last night tempts him to try again. He's shamelessly proud of himself for that and grins like a wolf. He pulls her atop him, kissing her with surprising earnest for a man who was fast asleep just a minute ago.

"Shinya."

"Akane," he says between open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"What are you doing?" She giggles; he hit a ticklish spot.

He brushes the hair out of her eyes and smirks. "Seizing the day, of course."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Took a break, now I'm back. Hopefully this sparks the muse and carries me until we get that dang movie in the Spring. Let me know what you think.-randomcat23


	8. Kogami meets Akane outside of her prison

**Disclaimer:** Pyscho Pass isn't mine.

Kogami sees Akane outside of prison for the first time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I originally posted this on tumblr a couple of days ago. It has since been edited a bit.

* * *

He's stood in jungles older than Japan. Trees with leaves broader than his chest kept him dry from the near constant rain. His city bred nose had never smelled anything as sickeningly sweet and comforting as the soil here. The depth of the green foliage put the neon of the city to shame.

_And yet..._

He's witnessed hundreds of people praying in an ancient temple. Their clothes brushing against their neighbors, no concern about who bent over next to them. Not one person cast a nervous glance over their shoulder. It was a brazen display of implicit trust in their fellow man, all without the artificial guidance telling them they were safe.

_And yet he's never seen..._

He's drank drops of dew larger than buttons from the tips of leaves. He's stood in the mist of waterfalls and let the water caress down his skin. He smoked a cigarette at the edge of a canyon, contemplating the millions of years on display in the form of colorful bands of stone. He has traveled hundreds if not thousands of kilometres, over cracked pavement and dirt and gravel and bones. He has lost sleep, choosing instead to get lost in the unfiltered galaxies of the midnight sky.

_And yet he's never seen anything..._

Akane comes out of the detention center, bouncing lightly on her toes, suitcase dangling from her hands. She stops when she sees who gets out of the car. She stops when she sees him. That smile she wears is bright, unhindered. He can't remember the last time, if ever, he's seen her smile like that.

He isn't foolish enough to think her grin was just for him. (But he is enough of a dreamer to wish it partially was.)

And yet he's never seen anything so beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heeeey. Long time, no see. This fic is slowly turning into a shinkane short-story collection. Woops.-randomcat23


End file.
